Neru
Neru is a producer whose works are mainly rock, heavy metal, or EDM; and mainly uses Len and Rin. His music and lyrics often speak to people and allow them to see another unique view of the world. In many cases, the lyrics to his songs are somewhat dark. His notable songs include "Tokyo Teddy Bear", his first song to reach 1,000,000 views; "Lost One's Weeping"; "Law-evading Rock"; and "Whatever whatever whatever". His -P name, Oshiire-P, comes from a comment Neru made, "I used Kagamine Rin / Len while I was sleeping in the closet." "Closet" (Oshiire) later became his P name, although he mainly uses "Neru" in his songs or video descriptions. Career He started his musical activities on the Internet at around age 17. His first hit was "Abstract Nonsense", which is his first song to reach over 100,000 views. In 2011, he received a shocking result, as his song "Tokyo Teddy Bear" had reached over 2 million views. Afterwards, in 2013, he released two other popular songs, "How-To World Domination" and "Lost One's Weeping", which currently have 2 million+ and 4 million+ views on NicoNico, respectively. His first short album, "Shousei Gekijou" (Theater of Me) was released on April 28th, 2012. It featured 7 songs on the album. His first full album, "Sekai Seifuku" (World Domination) was released on March 6th, 2013. It had a larger following, with bonus promotional merchandise available if one purchased the album at a specific store. These included mousepads and keychains featuring the characters. His latest and second full album, "My Name is Love Song" was released on September 30th, 2015. This album also featured merchandise, such as keychains of Yuu and Hanpen and of Nostalgica and Iva drawn by Ryuusee. Furthermore, it included a limited second CD featuring rearranges and covers of his previous songs by various artists such as Pinnochio-P and Mafumafu. Trivia * His buddies: ** Jin ** Suzumu ** Potchi ** drathpupe ** Ryuusee ** Zauni ** LoliP * His partners : ** Ryuusee (illust) ** Terada Tera (illust) ** Sidu (illust) ** 456 (illust) ** Yamaji (usually guitar) ** Yasu (tuning) ** TomoboP (tuning) * He is the leader of the band called "Yasashii Hito ni Naritai". * He lives at Machida, Japan. * He wanted to become Momo Kisaragi (He wanted to be an idol). * His favorite male character from his songs is Tanaka while his favorite female character is Yuu. * He loves Kagamine Len. * He has a Macintosh computer. * He seems to like FPS games as he made his song's name "FPS" * He said he was 14 years old and 2700+ days. * Besides Len and Rin, he also has the voicebanks of IA, GUMI, Miku, and MAYU. * 150P wants to marry Neru. 150P said "Neru I Love You" (And after that, Neru blocked 150P). * He said he was Idola. * Neru can understand and comprehend the English language. * He wishes to get better at English so he can communicate with the overseas fanbase easier. He has asked people to correct him when he makes mistakes in his Tweets. * He watches Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Detective Conan . * He sometimes tweets sexual jokes to his friends on Twitter. * His friends call him a "shotacon". * He likes to read and write novels. * He and 456 might be fudanshi (a person who likes BL). * His songs aren't part of any series or project, yet. * He likes war stuffs. * He likes to play BF4 . * He had broken his own guitar... twice. * He also makes songs for utaites. * Most of his PVs are illustrated by'' Sidu', 'Ryuusee'' and 456. * He wants to be 14 years old forever. * Neru also blocked TomoboP but he unblocked him after. * His friends call him gay. * He used to change his name into "Gutter" because he threw “all his life” to the gutter when he was playing bowling with Suzumu, Mafumafu and Zauni. * In 2011, “''Neruさんの土下座''” trending on Twitter JP. * He is in a show called "YarisugiP" from FARAO with Suzumu, Zauni, 150p and some random guest each week. * He has a pet hedgehog named Viola. * He seems to like frog memes, specifically Dat Boi. * He says he usually writes his music first before he writes the lyrics. However, he stresses that it is important to know how to adapt the music. * He says he writes his music emotionally, although he does know people who write it logically. * He uses Logic Pro X to make music. ** He also uses Studio One, but recommends Cubase and Logic Pro X to people who do not have a lot of confidence or experience in music. * He says he cannot really answer how he writes his lyrics, as it is usually a case-by-case thing. * He claims he is really bad at acoustic guitar. * He thinks if piano weren't such a popular genre, people could make music without knowing how to play the piano. * Neru recommends if you hit a dateline with your client but still can't think of an idea of what they want, you should talk through it with your client and if you've reached your limit, do daily things like clean, shower, and sleep. * Neru started making music and writing lyrics when he was around 17 years old. * Neru uses the chords Ⅵm7 ⅠonⅤ Ⅳ#m7-5 the most in his music. * The period of time it takes for Neru to finish a song depends on its genre. Gallery .|left]] Category:Neru Category:Composer Category:Producer